


Like

by pastelgalaxies



Series: 11/19drabblesandoneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Future AU, mentions of other first year members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxies/pseuds/pastelgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei's ex-girlfriend changed her profile picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like

He's been staring at her face for several hours now. Something's definitely different about her, even though her face shows no changes. It's not about her style, even. Her motif's still that of pastel colors and sweet accessories, just like those he used to buy for her when they were still dating. Her expression? Maybe.

Kei clicks his tongue, in whatever emotion it is, that has been bugging him for the whole afternoon. It's already 9 in the evening. He couldn't focus with the pile of paper works that was assigned to him for the week, just because of that profile picture that greeted him first thing as he logged in his SNS account. He intended to log in just for a few minutes to send some files to a client, but now he's stuck at this one page with Yachi Hitoka's new profile picture. For hours, he's been contemplating if he should like the photo or not.

It was a photo of Hitoka, with a man.

He finds the man familiar, but gives up thinking about it after a while. Still, he's curious about who this guy could be and how he seems to have changed his ex-girlfriend's vibe. He takes his eyes off the screen to look at the mountain of papers he has to work on, back to the SNS page, then to the office's gray ceiling. With a sigh, he whispers to himself, "Tsukishima Kei, this is so uncool."

He wouldn't admit it, but he's always been like this even before he went out with Hitoka. The moment he saw her in the school gym during club time, he was sure he had to check up on this girl. Some might call it stalking, but Kei insists that it's just information acquisition. He might have been the type of classmate who has "I don't give a shit" written on his forehead, but he has his own connections that are proven handy when he needs to gather data. It took him less than a day to get his hands on Yachi Hitoka's SNS username, e-mail address and phone number. He only needed the first one but decided to keep the other two, just in case.

He spent a whole night scrolling down her account's profile, taking note of her posts, likes and other photos, and scrutinizing all her interactions online. Akiteru caught him in the middle of things and called him "creepy" before slowly closing the door. He hated to admit it, but he knew what he's doing was creepy. While repeatedly murmuring to himself that "this is not stalking", he got a fresh notification on his SNS account. "Yachi Hitoka updated her status." He had to turn on the notifications on whatever activity her account does, because he can't just add her yet. That would be too weird. He rubs his eyes and tells himself again, "Information acquisition, okay?!".

_New volleyball team manager! So nervous!! T^T_

_1 min ago_

_Like - Comment - Share_

After he got all his needed information, he closes his eyes and simulates how he should call out to their volleyball team's new manager the next day.

His 10 PM alarm wakes him up and as he looks at the computer screen in front of him, it's still on the same SNS page with his ex's profile picture. He scratches his head, finally just deciding to have it done and just click "Like".

_Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou and 117 others like this - 9 comments -_

He thought, "Ah, Kageyama, huh? He sure did like her a lot back then. I can't forget that face of his when he saw us out on a movie date during our first summer together." He chuckles to himself, wonders where the hell Kageyama could be right now. Last time he saw him was high school graduation, the genius setter was always out of the country for overseas competitions and was always absent during reunions. He sits up and decides to read the comments on the photo.

_Babe, you're looking good as always!_

_Like - 1 reply_

Kei cusses to himself and angrily clicks to see the reply.

_"Thank you, Love!" 1 min ago_

Great, she's online, Kei says to himself. He's really thankful he hadn't clicked the "Like" button yet, because if he did, she would have seen "Tsukishima Kei and 119 others like your profile picture" and it would be too awkward. He takes a deep sigh and finally stands up from his office chair. He needs to get offline and take a breather.

He walks out of the company building. The starry sky greets him and he involuntarily goes into a nostalgic trip to when he was still dating Yachi Hitoka.

They mostly went out on night walks to the park or to the riverside, where the skies are seen without buildings obstructing. Well, Miyagi doesn't have that much buildings as Tokyo anyway, and the stars look really beautiful from this side of the country. The two of them had always done star-gazing together for the five years that they were dating and they usually have long talks about high school volleyball, prehistoric animals, music and pastries, among others. One time, Hitoka triggered something that Kei has been trying not to bring up.

"What do you plan in the future, Kei?"

"Work? In a government office, maybe."

There was awkward silence. Kei wanted to cut the conversation now but he knows Hitoka had always wanted to have this discussion for a while now.

"I'm planning to study overseas."

"That's great."

Her voice started to tremble, "Kei, I never complained about you turning down the sports recommendation you had for that big university in Tokyo, but-"

"Can we not argue about that? Wait, how did the conversation come to this?"

"Believe me, Tsukishima Kei, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to stay with you, dream and watch the stars together. But we can't just stay here forever, right? Especially because you have the talent, the brains, and-"

"Let's break up."

I never wanted to see this expression, Kei thought to himself.

But he went on, "That's the endgame, right? You want a dreamer, someone who has high goals. Not a mediocre guy like me. You can just go leave Miyagi for all I care."

Hitoka's sobs resound in his head, it's a really painful memory but he has to swallow and try to forget about it. He picks up his smartphone from his coat's right-side pocket, and checks his SNS account once again.

"Damn it, she's even more beautiful now."

He taps "Like".

He gives out a deep sigh and puts on his white earphones. He walks home and decides to pass by the nearest DVD rental store.

"I think I should start with watching Jurassic to get some inspiration."

 


End file.
